Tom and Jerry
by XingyiKim
Summary: Jeno yang suka menjahili Jaemin, dan Jaemin selalu membalas kejahilan Jeno. Jeno! Jaemin! Nomin! #Nomin


**Tom** **and Jerry**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Sebuah motor sport yang lima menit lalu memasuki halaman sekolah terlihat sudah terparkir rapi ditempatnya, sedangkan pemiliknya terlihat asik merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan di kaca spion. Lee Jeno name tag yang tertera di almamater sekolah kebanggaannya.

Setelah dirasa rambutnya cukup rapi, siswa bername tag Lee Jeno itu keluar dari parkiran dan berjalan dengan percaya diri sembari tersenyum pada siswa lain yang memperhatikannya untuk kesopanan karena dia termasuk siswa populer, dan sekalian tebar pesona.

Saat tiba di koridor, netranya menangkap sosok familiar yang berjalan didepan. Dengan cepat Jeno menghampiri sosok itu dengan seringai jahil, saat tepat dibelakangnya Jeno mengangkat tas punggung sosok familiar itu lalu dilepas.

Na Jaemin name tag siswa yang menjadi korban kejahilan seorang Lee Jeno.

Jaemin terkejut dan hampir jatuh kebelakang seandainya ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, kebetulan tasnya berat karena sedang membawa laptop.

Jeno jalan dengan santai sambil tertawa didepan Jaemin yang sedang geram. Tanpa diduga, Jaemin mengejar Jeno yang berjalan menjauh didepannya dan menjambak rambut sosok yang menjahilinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rasakan" ucap Jaemin dengan tangan yang masih menjambak rambut Jeno, mengabaikan tersangka yang berteriak mengaduh.

"Na udah Na, sakit Na" keluh Jeno kesakitan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena sedang berada di koridor yang cukup ramai.

Setelah puas, Jaemin berjalan cepat kekelasnya mengabaikan bahwa ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dan meninggalkan Jeno dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Maaf semuanya" Ucap Jeno sambil tersenyum setelah merapikan rambutnya secara kilat.

 **-Dikelas-**

Didalam kelas Jaemin sedang melakukan presentasi mapel Kim-Ssaem yaitu sosiologi.

"Sekian presentasi dari saya, apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Jaemin sebelum mengakhiri presentasinya.

Hening sesaat, Jeno melihat kanan kirinya tidak ada yang angkat tangan untuk bertanya.

"Saya" Jeno mengangkat tangan kanananya.

"Ya, Lee Jeno silahkan." ucap kim-kim-ssaem mempersilahkan jeno bertanya.

"Nasionalisme kan. Bagaimana jika nasionalisme rakyat negara kita berlebihan? Apakah negara kita jadi semakin solid, terkenal, dan dihormati di dunia Internasional?" tanya Jeno setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pertanyaan bagus Jeno. Silahkan Jaemin menjawab" ucap kim-ssaem kepada Jaemin. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh jaemin.

"Sudah pasti karena persatuan dan kesatuannya tidak akan goyah. Dan pasti akan membawa kekaguman dan pujian dari negara lain, karena melihat negara kita memiliki rakyat yang begitu bersatu." jawab Jaemin dengan tenang sambil menatap Jeno.

Jeno berfikir sejenak menyiapkan kata kata untuk membantah jawaban Jaemin.

"Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan, pasti memiliki dampak negatif bukan. Apabila rakyat negara kita memiliki Nasionalisme yang berlebihan, kita pasti akan sangat memuja negara kita, dan pada akhirnya justru memandang remeh negara lain. Kita akan selalu mengunggulkan kebudayaan kita, dan memandang rendah negara lain. Bukankah begitu Jaemin _-ssi_." sanggah Jeno sambil menyeringai.

Mereka terus berdebat ditambah lagi teman sekelas mereka yang menambahkan ataupun menyanggah pendapat Jaemin dan Jeno.

 _Kringggg_ ~

Dan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Jaemin menghela nafas lega karena penderitaannya berakhir. Jaemin membereskan laptopnya lalu kembali ke bangkunya, ingatkan dia untuk menendang Jeno nanti.

Saat duduk dibangunya Jaemin melihat Jeno yang duduk di belakangnya berdiri, sepertinya akan kekantin. Jadi ia mengeluarkan kakinya untuk menjegal Jeno yang melewati mejanya, alih alih berhasil Jeno malah dengan santainya melangkahi kaki Jaemin dan berbalik.

"kau pikir aku bodoh Na Jaemin." ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jeno sialan" umpat Jaemin murka dan melemparkan buku paket sosiologi yang cukup tebal.

 _Buakkk~_

Teman teman sekelas mereka hanya melihat miris kearah Jeno, mereka terbiasa melihat Jaemin Jeno ribut bak Tom and Jerry.

Jeno yang sedang berjalan berhenti mendadak, ia terkejut karena ada teriakan disusul buku paket yang dirasa cukup tebal menghantam kepalanya. "Bastard" umpat jeno sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jeno memutuskan untuk tidak berbalik dan keluar kelas. Tujuannya yang semula kantin berubah menjadi unit kesehatan karena kepalanya pusing setelah dihantam buku paket.

'Tidur saja di UKS sampai istirahat kedua' pikirnya berjalan ke unit kesehatan sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya.

 _Kringggg_ ~

Bel berbunyi menandakan sudah masuk, Jaemin melihat ke bangku belakang dan menemukan bangku tersebut kosong.

'kemana jeno' -pikirnya

jaemin berusaha bodo amat dan tidak memikirkan Jeno, seharusnya kan ia senang karena Jeno tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Jaemin masih kesal gara gara debat saat sosiologi tadi.

"Baiklah saya akan absen dulu" ucap _Park-ssaem_ dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu.

" _Bae Jinyoung_ "

"ada ssaem"

" _Lai Guanlin"_

"ada ssaem"

" _Lee Jeno"_

"lagi di UKS ssaem" jawab _somi_ selaku ketua kelas.

" _Na Jaemin"_

" _Jaem"_ panggil _Daehwi_ teman sebangkunya membuat jaemin tersadar dari pikirannya. ehh, ada ssaem"

-Skip-

 _Kringggg_ ~

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat kedua.

Jaemin mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Bukan hanya Jaemin, mayoritas siswa disekolahnya memang membawa bekal karena anjuran langsung dari sekolah.

Jaemin mebuka bekalnya dan mulai menyuapkan satu suap kemulutnya dengan tenang. Ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Jeno yang sedari tadi berada di UKS muncul dan duduk didepannya sambil meminum susu coklat dingin.

"Hai Nana" sapa Jeno dan diabaikan oleh Jaemin.

"Enak Na?" tanya Jeno.

"Iyalah, namanya juga makanan" jawab Jaemin ketus.

"sepertinya ada yang kurang?" pikir Jeno saat mengamati kotak bekal Jaemin.

"apaan"

"tambah ini biar makin enak" ucap Jeno menuangkan susu coklat dinginnya yang baru diminum sedikit ke kotak bekal Jaemin.

Jaemin yang melihatnya mengaga syok karena makanannya sudah bercampur susu coklat dingin milik Jeno.

"JENO BANGSAAT" umpat Jaemin sambil berteriak.

"Salah apa aku jadi ketua kelas dikelas ini, ribut mulu. kalau tidak Jeno Jaemin ya Jihoon sama Guanlin. Somi gak kuat eomma" curahan hati sang ketua kelas sambil menghapus papan tulis.

Jeno dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dibangku belakang Jaemin dan berlari keluar kelas sebelum kena bogem Jaemin dan ceramah gratis ketua kelas.

' _bolos jam terakhir tidak ada salahnya kan' -pikir Jeno._

Jeno berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah dengan hati hati agar tidak bertemu guru dan berakhir bersih bersih taman atau kamar mandi. Jeno tidak mau.

Setibanya diparkiran sekolah Jeno memakai jaket dan helm, Jeno sepertinya sedang beruntung karena tidak ada satpam di gerbang yang biasa berjaga sehingga ia keluar melewati gerbang sekolah dengan mulus bebas hambatan.

 _Kringggg_ ~

 _Kringggg_ ~

Bel berbunyi sebanyak 2 kali yang berarti menandakan bel pulang.

Jaemin segera memasukkan bukunya dan segera pulang.

"Dae ayo pulang" ajaknya kepada daehwi teman sebangkunya.

"Ah Jaem, aku pulang bersama Samuel" jawab Daehwi dengan menyesal.

"Ehem bau bau pj ya" ledek Jaemin menggoda daehwi.

"Apasih Jaem" ucap Daehwi dengan pipi memerah.

"Yasudah dae, aku pulang dulu" pamit Jaemin lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"hati hati jaem" daehwi melambaikan tangan pada jaemin.

 **-Dirumah Jaemin-**

"Nana pulang" teriak Jaemin saat memasuki pintu rumahnya.

 _eomma_ Jaemin datang sambil membawa toples berisi cemilan didalamnya.

"nih jaem bawa sekalian kekamarmu" suruh _eomma_ Jaemin dan menyerahkan cemilan ke tangan Jaemin. Jaemin senang karena dia memang suka belajar sambil memakan cemilan dikamarnya.

Jaemin melangkah kekamarnya tanpa ragu. Setelah ia masuk kamar raut jaemin berubah menjadi kesal saat menemukan sosok yang membuatnya kesal hari ini, sedang tiduran dan menatap langit langit kamarnya.

Sosok itu pun merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang saat melihat jaemin masuk kedalam kamar.

"You miss me Nana?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Tanpa diduga Jaemin berjalan cepat kearah sosok itu dan menonjoknya sampai membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Sosok itu hanya tertawa sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"I miss you Jeno" ucap Jaemin sembari duduk dipangkuan Jeno dan memeluknya.

Ya sosok itu adalah Jeno. siapa yang menyangka mereka yang disekolah tidak pernah akur yang selalu bak Tom and Jerry ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. terlebih lagi Jeno adalah tetangga Jaemin.

"Sakit?" tanya Jaemin melihat darah disudut bibir Jeno karena ulahnya, dan hanya dijawab ringisan Jeno saat Jaemin menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"apa aku tadi memukulmu terlalu keras?" tanya Jaemin sembari tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Jeno yang sedikit berdarah.

"Ya. Sangat keras" jawab Jeno asal sambil menatap Jaemin.

"Maafin Nana Jeno- _ya_. Habisnya kau tadi di sekolah sudah membuatku kesal" ucap Jaemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cium dulu, baru dimaafkan" Jeno mencoba cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 _Cup~_

"udah kan" Dengan berat hati Jaemin mengecup bibir Jeno singkat.

"Na kau lupa cara berciuman yang benar?" tanya Jeno menggoda Jaemin.

"sini kuajari lagi" Jeno mencium Jaemin lembut, Jaemin yang awalnya terkejut menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Jeno. Bahkan jeno menekan tengkuk Jaemin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling melumat hingga sebuah teriakan eomma Jaemin dari luar kamar membuat kedua remaja yang sedang asik itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"NANA JENO TURUN SEKARANG! AYO MAKAN"

 **-END-**

 **Author baper gegara lihat nomin makin ngegas aja:))))**


End file.
